Sopia
Sopia are Chaos RIngs II's version of Genes. Each Sopia holds 5 skills and are associated with one of four different elements (Gale, Aqua, Blaze, and Neutral). There are two different type of Sopia: Human & Monster. There are 29 total Sopia in game at the moment: 7 Human & 22 Monster, with 4 added in the April 2012 update. Human Sopia are Sopia that naturally come with a character. They cannot be equipped by others, except for Darwin who can equip one Human Sopia along with his own. Human Sopia also contain an Awakening (2-3) and an Advent (except Darwin's), both of which use the Charge Gauge. Only the respective Human can use their own Awakening and Advent (Darwin can use the Advent of the Sopia he has equipped.). Monster Sopia come from monsters you encounter and do not always drop the first time you defeat the monster. There are 4 Monster Sopia that you will always get on a first encounter once you have reached the part of the game where you have to create sopia cores. Each character can equip three Monster Sopia at one time. Neron's Sopia is a special Sopia that exists as a plot device, and does not appear in-game. Upon defeating Neron, Darwin receives Neron's Sopia, and consequently a fraction of the Destroyer's memories and power. This power allows Darwin to unleash his final Awakening, Godslayer. List of Sopia Darwin (Human): Neutral Break Beat -''' 30 MP - Physical damage to one enemy. +1 increase to the Break Gauge. '''Hot Pepper - 25 MP - Speed up one ally's Charge Gauge for five turns. Gift from God ''(Field Skill) ''- Increase Attack and Defence by 10%. Dainsleif -''' 24 MP - Dark physical damage to one enemy. Extra damage to Holy. '''Dark Attack (Battle Skill) - Enhances Dark Power. Orlando (Human): Gale Preemptive Strike -''' 22 MP - Physical damage to one enemy. May cause Stun. 'Seal Strike -' 22 MP- Physical damage to one enemy. May Seal skills. '''Critical First Attack (Battle Skill) ''- Makes your first ''physical attack a critical hit every time. Magic Evasion (Battle Skill) - Enables you to evade magic attacks. Quick Draw -''' 100 MP - Physical damage to one enemy. Speed increases Critical Rate. '''Marie (Human): Blaze Banish - '''24 MP - Non-elemental magic damage to one enemy. '''Critical Magic (Battle Skill) - Makes it possible to have a critical magic attack. Healing Hand - 180 MP - Restores one ally's full HP. Mana Trickle (Battle Skill)'' - Restore up to 5% of max MP at the end of each turn.' Regenerate - 280 MP - Allow one ally to cheat death one time. gains Auto-Life Araki (Human): Aqua Freak Hit - 12 MP - Critical attack to one enemy. Misses one fourth of the time. Armor Piercing (Battle Skill) - Ignores enemy defenses. Demonic Strength - 30 MP - Double the damage of your next physical attack. Critical Strength (Battle Skill) - Increases the amount of damage a critcal hit delivers. Empathy Attack - 200 MP - Physical damage to one enemy. Low HP increases strength. Conor (Human): Gale Erode - '21 MP - Gale physical damage to one enemy or ally. (Aqua+, Blaze-) ''gains Gale '''Brand - 21 MP - Blaze physical damage to one enemy or ally. (Gale+, Aqua-) gains Blaze Scour -''' 21 MP - Aqua physical damage to one enemy or ally. (Blaze+, Gale-) gain Aqua Will of God (Field Skill) - Increases likelihood of a preemptive strike. Turn+1 (Battle Skill) - Make status effects last one more turn. statuses '''Li Hua (Human): Blaze Beng Quan - 30 MP - Critical counterattack after receiving physical damage. Physical Block (Battle Skill) - Sometimes blocks physical damage. Provoke - 14 MP - Draw the enemy's attacks to yourself for five turns. Auto Counter (Battle Skill) - May counter with an attack after taking physical damage. Last-Ditch Effort - 100 MP - Physical damage to one enemy. Low HP increases Critical Rate. Lessica (Human): Aqua Sanctus - 30 MP - Holy magic damage to one enemy. Extra damage to Dark. Devotion - 20 MP - Counter after receiving magical damage. Auto Magic Counter (Battle Skill) - May counter with an attack after taking magic damage. Anastasis - 240 MP - Revive one fallen ally and restore full HP. Holy Attack (Battle Skill) - Enhances Holy power. Ooze (Monster): Aqua Cocytus - 16 MP - Aqua magic damage to one enemy. (Blaze+, Gale-) Magic Jammer - 25 MP - Decrease one enemy's Magic power for five turns. Fox Gate 1 (Field Skill) - Increase MP by 10% Attach (Aqua) - 10 MP - Give one enemy or ally Aqua attribute (Blaze+, Gale-) OZ Up (Result Skill) - Increases OZ gaind by 20%. Moth (Monster): Neutral Poison - 20 MP - Non-elemental magic damage to one enemy. May cause Poison. Attach (Blaze) - 10 MP - Give one enemy or ally Blaze attribute (Gale+, Aqua-) Blind - 20 MP - Non-elemental magic damage to one enemy. May cause Blind. Fox Gate 3 (Field Skill) - Increases MP by 20% Skill Boost Flower (Monster): Neutral Healing: Restore one ally's HP. Format: Remove Poisoned, Blinded, or Sealed status from one ally. Lion Gate 1: Increase HP by 10%. Resurrection: Revive one fallen ally. Life Trickle: Restore up to 5% of max HP at the end of each turn. Hopper (Monster): Gale Steal Item: Steal one item from a singe enemydamage, not 100% steal Seal Spell: Non-elemental magic damage to one enemy. May Seal skills Beast Wavelength (Battle Skill): Ensures 100% success rate for escaping from battle Encounter (Field Skill): Allows you to turn encounters on or off Alert (Field Skill): Prevents (enemy) surprise attacks Cheetah (Monster): Gale Mowe - 16 MP - Gale magic to one enemy. (Aqua+, Blaze-) Healing - 20 MP - Restore one ally's HP. Tiger Gate 1 (Field Skill) - Increases Speed by 10%. Sprinter's Breath - 25mp - Increases one ally's Speed for five turns. Vanguard (Battle Skill) - Take your first turn before anyone or anything else. Owl (Monster): Gale First Contact:Wing (Field Skill)-Changes first contact to Galeelement changes, negated if 2nd contact skill is equipped Steal Item: Steal an item from a single enemydamage, not 100% steal Attach (Gale): Give one enemy or ally Gale attributedamage Secrets of Stealing (Battle Skill); Increase steal success rate Tiger Gate 2 (Field Skill): Increased Speed by 15% Azi Dahaka (Monster): Gale Mowe: Gale magic to one enemy (Aqua+, Blaze-) Resurection: Revive one fallen allynot fully heal hp Ruwach: -Gale magic to all enemies (Aqua+, Blaze-) Gale Attack (Battle Skill)-Enhances Gale Power Double Restore (Battle Skill)-Restores double hp and mp amounts for used commands Dragon (Monster): Blaze Cremate: Blaze magic damage to one enemy. (Gale+, Aqua-) Format:Remove Poisoned, Blinded, or Sealed status from one ally. Karma: Blaze magic damage to all enemies. (Gale+, Aqua-) Blaze Attack (Battle Skill): enhances Blaze power. Gigas (Monster): Neutral Counter: Counter after receiving physical damage. Phoenix Gate 1 (Field Skill): Increase Attack by 10%. Solid Impact: Extra-powerful physical damage to one enemy. Lion Gate 3 (Field Skill): Increase HP by 20%. '-To be continued.-'